


Prologue

by Hopeater



Series: Broken Souls [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, General douchebaggery from the King of Hyrule, Zelda and Link are just babies right now, aftermath of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeater/pseuds/Hopeater
Summary: The fall of a regime, the beginning of a great alliance, a new-found family, and the coming back of spirits.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a Legend of Zelda fanfic that has been sitting in my head for three to four years by now.  
> Trust me when I say that there's more to come.

_**Hundreds of years ago, Hyrule was nothing.** _

It was a rainy night. The entire city was plunged into darkness. Then, lightning struck.

_**Then, three golden goddesses descended upon this mass of formless chaos.** _

You could see the bloodied bodies of some guards in the streets, but most of them were simply cowering in a corner. Citizens were hidden in their home, waiting for the war to finish. The entrance to the castle was set ablaze by the bolt of lightning.

_**The first goddess, Din, shaped the chaos to form the earth.** _

“Your arrogance was the downfall of this land, old man.” The Gerudo King sneered. The king of Hyrule was down, one of his sides bleeding from the wound that a young Ganondorf had inflicted on him. 

“You thought you and your people were... “superior”. That we were nothing next to you, that we were to be  _enslaved and_   _exterminated_!” His voice was shaking, just like his sword that was pointed to the fallen king’s face. “And now, the very one you tried to make disappear have proven that you were  _wrong_.” 

Another lightning flashed, showing the silhouettes of the other races leader at the entrance, keeping an eye out. The Gorons of the volcano, the Zoras of the rivers and lake, the Ritos of the mountains, and even the Kokiri of the forest had made an alliance to bring down the tyrannical Hylian King who tried to make them disappear, and all of it due to a alliance proposed by the leader of the Gerudos of the desert, and ultimately succeeded with the help of the hidden Sheikahs, who had helped them sneak into Castletown to break their king.

“I did what I had to do and I will not regret it.” The old king sneered. The Gerudo king’s answer was to raise an eyebrow, unimpressed at this little show of arrogance.

“Really now? Your arrogance is becoming stupidity. How many times do I have to tell you?  _I’m not alone_. Every single races that you have tried to destroy have allied  _with_  me against  _you_. Hell, even your own people can see how tyrannical you are! Face the facts:  _I have already succeeded, and you have already fallen_. Hyrule  _doesn’t want you as it’s leader._  Truly a shame for your ancestors...” The young prince sheathed his sword. “...and for the one who was named after them.” 

He then shrugged his cape out of the way, revealing a bundle in which a small, blond-haired baby was sleeping. 

“No, please, not Zelda...” The king voice broke. “She’s just a baby...” 

“Do you honestly think I’m going to hurt a babe when I’m the father of a newborn child of my own? I will give this reassurance: Zelda will live. Raised alongside my little Scarlett.” The young king face visibly softened at the mention of his daughter, and the thought of giving her a sister following her mother’s passing...

... before darkening back as he unsheathed his sword, rising it upon the fallen king. “You, however?  _You don’t deserve this right_.” And he struck, coloring the floor in red.

_**The second goddess, Nayru, poured the law onto this newly formed earth.** _

“We thank you and your people for your help, Maz Koshia.” Komali, the young chief of the Ritos, said to the old Sheikah. 

Unlike all of the other chiefs, Komali was but a child, having barely hit puberty. His young crowning was due to his father, and most fight capable adults, dying in a fight to repeal the Hylians from the Hebra Mountains. The only reasons why some adults and most teenagers survived was due Komali using the Din Pearl to set a barrier around the last Rito settlement, and cutting the bridges that lead to it. “We do not know what we would have done without your help.” 

“As a Sheikah, it is my duty to protect Hyrule. I just recognized that the king failed at his duty of governing it. No need to thank me.” The old man answered

“Pah!” That was Darunia, the proud chief of the Gorons. “The little Rito’s right! We couldn’t have been able to put an end to this so soon if you didn’t convince citizens and Sheikah guards to let us in. So thank you, brother!” He slapped the back of the old Sheikah to emphasize his point, accidentally knocking the air out of his lungs by doing so. 

For the Gorons, recognizing someone as one of their own was always because of an impressive feat that they made to help them. Seeing as Hylian Army had succeeded in putting most Gorons in concentration camp to work the metal in order to make them weapons, Maz had, indeed, helped the Gorons.

“Now, our people will be able to walk outside again!” Fado, a Kokiri with sly eyes, excitedly spoke, showing for the first time since they joined the fight the childlike attitude the Kokiris were known for. 

Unlike the others, Fado wasn’t the chief of the forest folk. The Deku Scrubs had their own, reclusive society with their own king, the Kokiri and Korok lived under the protection of the Deku tree, and the Skull Kids simply wandered the Lost Woods. But Hylians had started appearing in the forest, kidnapping forest folk left and right, and letting parasites loose in the forest. It was a good thing that Fado had leadership and charisma going for them, and had succeeded in establishing a defense system for the forest folk, stopping the kidnappings and slowing down the parasites. They were the only inhabitant of the Faron Forest who had gotten out to free the forest folk they found, but gradually became a necessary asset to the war, their little height perfect for spying. After all, who would expect such an adorable child to be a spy?

“Simply tell us what you wish, and we will do everything in our power to make it reality.” The king of the Zoras, Dorephan, spoke. 

The funny thing with the Zora was that the universe loved making them the butt of the joke. So it was only natural that they were the first one to be persecuted by the Hylians, driven out of their own home and being increasingly forced to be mere servants.. It was also incredibly satisfying for them to be the first one to rise against them, accepting he alliance of the Gerudos and reclaiming their domain. It was the first sign that the Hylians weren’t all powerfull, and that the non-Hylian folk had a chance. It all had gone uphill for them after that.

Maz Koshia thought for a moment. The king wasn’t the only rotten noble in this kingdom. And, even if the Sheikah hadn’t been persecuted now, it happened before. And he knew the destruction of Kakariko village was a sign they would be next. As far as he was concerned, he had acted out of self-preservation for him and his people. He did not deserve their thanks.

“I will give you a list of the noble family that were close to the king and supported the oppression. I want you to get rid of these families. To help the Hylians who were forced to fight for the king. To help reconstruct Kakariko village. And to  _leave me alone._ ”

 “Very well. May I ask were you plan on going?” The scared Zora king asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

“The Great Plateau. I wish to perpetuate an old tradition. _Do not try to find me._ ”

“It’s over.” The other leaders turned toward Ganondorf. The shining blade of his sword dirtied by blood was sheathed, and he was holding the baby princess in his arms. A expression of joyous serenity was on his face. Understandable, seeing as he didn’t have a reason to fear that his people would be enslaved as concubines anymore. 

“It’s finally over, my friends.”

**_The third goddess, Farore, planted the seed of life_ **

“Shh Link, we’re gonna make it.” The young noble girl muttered to her brother as she turned a corner.

The new guards had entered their home and arrested their parents, who were ardent follower of the fallen king. They tried to arrest their oldest daughter, a six years old Lyne, but she had succeeded in evading them with her baby brother and into a secret passage that led to the sewers. She was too young to understand why her parent had been taken away, but she was old enough to understand that she needed to get away before the guards caught her.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Lyne turned abruptly toward the voice. It was a woman in her twenties holding a lantern, with tanned olive skin and dark red hair in braids put in a high ponytail, and wearing a long dark skirt with an opened jacket. Lyne recognized her as a gerudo, remembering the drawings in one of the fairytale books her parents used to read to her. 

“What’s your name, little one?” The woman asked, as she slowly bent down. The blond girl took a step back at that.

“My mother told me not to speak to strangers.” She answered mechanically.

“Ah, yes. Don’t worry, I want you no harm. The name is Thelma. What about you?” The gerudo asked, giving her some space.

“Well, my name is Lyne,” she said before showing Thelma the crying newborn “and his name is Link. He’s my little brother” 

“I see... and were are your parents?”

Lyne brought her head down. Thelma understood that they where probably civilians sent to the war, seeing as Lyne’s formerly spotless dress was now ripped at the hem due to the chase the guards gave and the colors muted by the dirty waters. The truth was all other, of course. 

“Come with me.” Thelma said. Lyne raised her head, tightening her hold on her younger brother. “I took residence in a tavern with a few friends.” She explained, giving her a hand. “You can come, if you want to.”

“Hey guys! Look what I’ve brought back with me!” The four other people in the tavern turned toward her. The first to spoke was the oldest, seemingly annoyed. “Thelma, that’s a kid. With a baby.”

“I know! New recruit.” The gerudo exclaimed.

“I can come with about ten reasons why that’s a horrible idea.” The older man answered, face still annoyed.

“Shut up, Auru.” Thelma answered as Lyne took in her surroundings. It was warm, there where tables and some kind of counter. The people surrounding her all seemed to be Hylians, besides Thelma, of course. 

“Hey,” a man with blond hair knelt close to her. “I’m Rusl. Nice to meet you.” 

“Hi. I’m Lyne.” She answered laconically.

“Can I take the baby? It seems hungry.” Lyne, with some hesitation, carefully handed her brother to Rusl.

“So, Lyne, why were you alone?” The other woman of the group, a teenager with back pigtails, asked. 

 “Uh... the new guards arrested my parents and tried to arrest me and Link. I was able to go away but not my parents.” She answered.

“... Lyne, were your parents rich?” A guy with glasses asked, a frown on his face.

 “Yes.” The child answered.

“ _Thelma..._ ” Auru groaned. 

“Look, how was I supposed to know that her family were loyalists?” The gerudo asked, shrugging.

 “Well...” The young man with glasses spoke, looking at Lyne’s dress. “First of all, the materials with which her dress was made are extremely expensive. With a good wash and some sewing up on the hem, you could easily sell it for a few hundreds rupees. The way the sleeves are sewn, the amount of frills and the square collar are also a dead giveaway of her parents being rich.  After, young nobles traditionally keep their hair in a braid, like she does. May I see your hands, Lyne?” The young lady nodded. “Mm... A little more calloused than I expected, but her hands are delicate, unlike Ashei’s.”

“Shad, try keeping your hands all dainty when you’re raised in the Hebra mountains by your father to become a warrior while your only friends are Rito Warriors who teach you how to use a bow. Warning: you can’t.” The only other girl in the group sneered. 

“Excuse me,” Shad and Ashei turned toward Lyne. “but what does ‘calloused’ means?” 

“Oh! It means that the skin on your hands is harder than it’s supposed to be.” Shad answered.

“Is that why my mother was angry when I started waving big tree branch at the other kids like a sword when we started fighting?” 

“...Probably.” Shad answered. 

“I like her.” Ashei said as a smirk appeared on her face.

“There.” Rusl returned, with a sleeping Link. “I fed your brother. Don’t shake him too much, or he’s going to wake up.” 

“Okay.” Lyne answered as Rusl handed her back her brother, before she started rocking him. 

“So, what do we do?” Ashei asked. 

“I don’t know.” Auru admitted. “She’s a kid, and doesn’t know the order that was given by the new regent. She’s probably not aware of what was going on outside.” 

“Maybe we should tell her.” Shad stated, worried.

“Later. When she’ll be old enough to understand. For now, she will stay here.” Declared Thelma. They all nodded.

_**When the three goddesses departed, they let the guard of the kingdom between the hands of numerous other divine beings...** _

The next night after the fall of the old regime, seven stars shoot across the sky... and actually onto the land. 

Forget it, those aren’t star, but orbs of light, which slowly fused with the souls of newborns babies that night. All but one. 

 _Come on,_  thought the seventh one, which was a dark blue.  _Where are they?_  Suddenly, he heard a sharp cry of pain. It turned toward the sound, and found it’s way to the source of it.

Turns out, it was a woman giving birth under a tent. Said birth wasn’t in his vicinity, so he stayed at a distance, waiting. Finally, the cries of the woman stopped, and the ones of a little baby started to make itself heard. Coming out of it’s hiding spot, it saw two person getting out, one being obviously the mother, recognizable as she was clutching a bundle close to her, and the other one was a man, probably the father. It floated near the two humans, listening attentively.

“So, who’s kid is it?!”

“I already told you: I didn’t cheat on you!”

Okay, so the man wasn’t the father. The orb of light watched the two arguing, the man progressively became more and more confused as the woman denied doing anything behind his back. Finally, she put the screaming bundle on the doorstep of some kind of construct -an orphanage? The light thought it’s what the writing on the sign meant- before leaving.

The orb neared the door and finally saw the baby, and understood why the two hylians were arguing: the baby looked nothing like his father. Nor did he look anything his mother, in fact. Just what the orb was searching for.

 _Hey._ The orb whispered, the baby almost immediately calming down. _I’m Byrne. The spirits gave me special instructions for you. I’m supposed to be your guide. You’re okay with that?_ The baby giggled, making grabby motions toward the sphere.  _Alright, Trauchmar. It’s going to be your name from now on._

_**And the Triforce, which had great power that could not be yielded by divine hands.** _

In the next twelve or so years, Hyrule succeeded in getting to a glory yet unseen, all folks united in healing from the tyranny of the former king.

_**But of course, evil had other plans...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
